Ella y Él
by Marinuqui
Summary: Porque siempre serían Ella y Él. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Límites del silencio

El silencio de apoderó de la habitación. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero el orgullo era mucho más persistente. Dejó escapar un cierto suspiro, a su vez que sus ojos marrones se perdían en esos ojos verdes. Esos ojos verdes que le hacían quedarse en un silencio bastante llamativo. No quería saber nada, y a la vez, quería perderse en todo.

Se acomodó un poco sobre el sofá, sintiendo el fuego abrasador de la chimenea. Había algún límite que James Potter no se atrevía a sobrepasar si estaba Lily allí, y ese, era el límite del silencio. Siempre había respetado el momento en el que la pelirroja quería estar en silencio frente a la chimenea, y perderse en el color de las llamas.

Los dos estaban al otro lado, al otro extremo, pero ninguno hablaba.

No se atrevían.

Preferían permanecer callados a hablar. A hablar y comenzar con las zalamerías del moreno y los desplantes de la chica. Y aunque a veces les gustaba, otras ya no tanto. Les hacía pensar que, después de todo, no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Evans ya no se veía capaz de pensar en una vida sin Potter, y James no podía visualizar la suya sin las risas de la pelirroja, ni sin su sedoso cabello pelirrojo. Un delirio prohibido. Un delirio que no era correspondido, o al menos, no lo era a simple vista.

Ninguno podía vivir sin el otro, y por esa misma razón, preferían permanecer en silencio que hablar, hablar y herirse. Mutuamente. De manera inconsciente. Lily ya no se sentía capaz de nada que provocase el menor daño en James, y éste no podía volver a lanzarse para volver a escuchar en Lily la duda, la inseguridad. No quería, y por eso, en esos momentos, respetaba al silencio.

El silencio se había convertido en un buen amigo de los dos. Y más en esas horas de la tarde, casi anochecer. Los ojos verdes se deslizaron tímidamente por el rostro del muchacho, analizándolo, saboreándolo secretamente. Casi creía que se iba a quedar sin oxígeno. Y le maldecía. Le maldecía porque era él. Era el estúpido de James Potter y su atractivo. Dejó escapar un suspiro, acercándose un poco hacia su cuerpo sin tan siquiera percatarse.

Y el moreno no pudo evitar a hacer lo mismo. Iba a enloquecer. Y más si casi podía sentir a su lado el cuerpo de la chica. Si casi podía rozar sus dedos con los suyos. Si podía sentir su aliento a tan solo unos centímetros. El aceleramiento de su corazón. La respiración agitada de ella. Tanto podía percibir, y a su vez, nada…

El silencio seguía vigente. La calidez les pertenecía. Y en ese mismo instante, Lily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Y cerró sus párpados. Y él sonrió un poco, apoyando la suya sobre el cabello sedoso de ella, atreviéndose a aspirar su aroma. Y la sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Evans.

En esos límites del silencio.


	2. Idea descabellada

James sentía como el viento se cernía sobre su rostro. Su cabello se removía ligeramente y sus gafas también perdían algo de su equilibrio. Sin embargo, todo merecía la pena si sentía las manos de Lily Evans rodeando su cuerpo. Estrechándole con tanta fuerza hacia él que, todo lo demás, perdía toda clase de sentido.

Le encantaba el aroma que ella desprendía. Volaban en medio de la noche, y el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba para ellos no era ni comparado con la hermosa y sencilla sonrisa de ella. La tenía sumamente idealizada, pero el amor le convertía en un ser irracional, incapaz de nada más que mirarla a ella. De quedarse callado. De querer saborear el sabor de sus labios. Tan sumamente delicados. Tan deliciosamente dulces.

―James…Nos van a acabar pillando.

Allí estaba ella. La Lily Evans que quería tener todo controlado. La Lily Evans que no quería ser descubierta por la profesora Mcgonagall. La Lily Evans que no sabía disfrutar ese momento que se les estaba presentando.

James prefirió ignorar las palabras de la chica, acelerando la velocidad de la escoba. Ella se abrazó más a su cuerpo, cubriendo su rostro con la camisa de él, aprovechando para estremecerse al tenerle tan cerca. Aprovechando para perderse en su respiración, escuchando también el latir del corazón del chico.

James no era el chico más romántico del mundo, pero tenía sus momentos en los que podía dejarla sin respiración. Y no lo había hecho con ninguna otra chica. Porque James, pese a los rumores, no era ese chico encantador que ligaba con todas las chicas. No lo era. Nunca lo fue. No si siempre estaba Lily de por medio. A esa pelirroja a la que quiso desde el primer momento. Esa pelirroja que le hizo ir madurando, dejar los celos y la envidia hacia Snape y empezar a comprender que ella también le quería. Y mucho.

―No pienses, Evans―declaró el chico tras una breve pausa.

―Bájame de aquí, Potter―exigió ella sin mucho convencimiento.

― ¿De verdad quieres que te baje? ―No contestó. Él sonrió, arrogante, como siempre―. Te bajo de la escoba si me das un beso―soltó con fanfarronería.

Pensaba que ella no lo haría. Pero su pelirroja no era de esas muchachas previsibles. No lo era. Y por eso mismo, se abrazó más a él, pidiéndole que girase su rostro. Y cuando pudo, besó sus labios. Húmedos. Finos. Suaves. Los besó como si la vida le fuese en ello. Y James se quedó sin respiración.

Podían estrellarse, y no importaba. Podría Lily así exigirle que la bajase, pero eso ya no era algo fundamental. Podría pedirle todo, que James se lo entregaría, pero no era algo que en ese instante le resultase relevante a la pelirroja. Solamente quería besarle. Quería que su atención se centrase solamente en ella. En ella.

Cualquiera les juzgaría como locos, pero era increíble besarse volando en escoba.

Podía pensarse que era una idea descabellada.

Y lo era. Claro que lo era.

Su idea descabellada.


	3. La reliquia

James Potter se movía con cierto nerviosismo, mirando hacia los lados. Quería que todo saliese perfecto. En su bolsillo sentía el anillo de su madre. El que ella le había entregado para que se lo regalase a Lily. El moreno al principio no lo aceptó, pero su madre le hizo comprender que era un regalo de familia. Que una reliquia. Que él tenía derecho a poder disfrutar de ella. Y una sonrisa se apoderó de él, besando en su momento a la madre a la que nunca dejaría de querer.

Y estaba en medio de la sala, pensando cómo le pediría a Lily que se casase con él. Los tiempos que corrían no eran los mejores, y si se daba prisa, conseguiría asegurarse que si le sucedía algo, su pelirroja podría contar con ayuda económica que le correspondería por ser su esposa. Y para qué engañarse, él lo quería así. Quería a esa pelirroja como esposa. Y sabía que del modo que se lo iba a pedir iba a ser un tanto cutre, pero poco le importaba. Y esperaba que a ella no le importase.

―James…―susurró ella como saludo, besando los labios del chico.

Aún se preguntaba cómo es que él era tan guapo. Se preguntaba cómo es que los dos estaban tan enamorados pese a todo lo que había sucedido. En su mente, las preguntas se arremolinaban con tanta fuerza que creía que se acabaría asustando en cualquier momento.

―Lily…Quería decirte algo―susurró, azorado y un poco nervioso. Iba a ser un estúpido.

― ¿Algo grave?

―Toma―le enseñó una joya. Un anillo, más bien. La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

― ¿Y esto?

―Es una reliquia de la familia. Mi madre me la ha entregado para que se la dé a la mujer que más quiero en mi vida. Quería preguntarte que si te querías casar conmigo.

A Lily se le desencajó la mandíbula, o no, pero parecido. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo ser su esposa? No podía ser. No de esa manera.

James se alejó mientras que Lily lo seguía con el ceño fruncido. De ésta no se iba a escapar. No señor.

― ¿Me estás pidiendo de esta manera que me case contigo, Potter? ―Inquirió ella algo molesta.

―Mira, Lily―se detuvo él, clavando su potente mirada en la de ella―. Podría hacerte todas esas chorradas para pedírtelo que hacen los muggles y demás, pero yo no soy así. No necesito un gran evento para demostrarte que te quiero, ni para pedirte que seas mí esposa. Lo único que me importa es que ese anillo lo lleves, porque es importante para mí. Seguramente que esperabas algo más romántico, pero lo único romántico en mi vida has sido tú. Nada más.

Lily se quedó en silencio, sorprendida. Maldito Potter. Se había vuelto a escapar. Maldita reliquia. Ahora, sin lugar a dudas, no podía decir que no. Porque se había vuelto a enamorar todavía más del estúpido de Potter. Mucho más.

―Te detesto―bramó ella con cierta pesadez―. Y te quiero. Maldito Potter…Sí quiero.


End file.
